


Sacrifice

by orphan_account



Series: An Angel/Devil Series [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Angst, Demons, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gustav knows he has no choice, but Georg can't stand by and just watch it happen, can he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah wrote this for fluff friday over on LJ, turns out, not so fluffy.

He walked into the streetlight. Short for a man but completely ethereal, something about him glowed, burned, but burned in shadows. Darkness rolled off him in waves curling gently outwards like fine smoke, you never would have noticed unless you were looking for it. Most people caught it gleaming in the corner of their eye but when they looked at him they couldn’t see anything unusual (Well aside from the fact they were now face to face with the drummer of Germany’s greatest export). “A trick of the light” they all said and went on their merry way. 

Those who thought too long on it never ended up in a good place. 

‘Hello Gustav’ a new voice broke the near silence. It was new, but to Gustav entirely familiar spoken in his mother tongue. Not German, his real mother tongue the one mere mortals never could seem to wrap their lips around. He knew exactly who it was. 

‘I thought you were still at the studio Georg’ 

When they stopped pretending to be mortal there was no need for light. Georg’s gentle glow, which pulsed in waves off him with every step, shone enough for the both of them. 

“I was, but I noticed you’d gone. You’ve been keeping it bottled up inside you lately haven’t you? As much as I don’t like it I’d prefer you to release some of your energies as small sins, than let it build until something terrible needs to happen for you to be stable.’ 

Gustav looked at Georg’s glowing form with a quirk of his eyebrow. ‘Look who’s talking’ 

‘So maybe I haven’t been doing as much good as I should have been lately I was hoping to store it to counteract whatever plan you’ve got going on.’ He sighed. ‘I know we’re supposed to be on opposite sides, but even so I thought you were my friend.’ 

Gustav smirked in an almost exasperated manner. ‘Stupid Angel.’ Georg never trusted him. Not that he had any reason to he supposed. Last time they’d kept their energies inside like this Bill ended up needing surgery. Gustav hadn’t meant to do it, despite the fact he was contracted to make the twins life hell, just as Georg was contracted to protect them, he had grown to care for them far too much. It was hard not too, frail dumb humans that they were, Gustav was still more awed by them than any of the angels in heaven. 

‘But we had a pact.’ 

‘And I’m keeping it, I’m not planning anything Georg, I’ve just not been able to bring myself to hurt them.’ 

‘A paper cut, a broken string an alarm clock going off to early in the morning any of it would have unloaded a little of the pressure, to stop something worse happening.’ 

‘It’s too hard,’ He shook his head ‘I’m not sure what I’m going to do.’ 

Georg laughed loudly. ‘We’ve really been on earth far too long haven’t we? You’re unable to hurt them and I’ve been spending most of my time goading them.’ 

Gustav didn’t smile with his friend. ‘He’s sensed my energy; he knows I’m not using it. If I don’t get rid of it soon then he’ll send someone else up, someone ruthless, someone who’ll really tear them apart.’ 

The taller man sobered up instantly. ‘What are you going to do?’ 

‘I’ve almost reached my limit. It’s all going to come back to me, it’s all I can do.’ 

‘Won’t you die?’ 

‘How’s about lending me a little of your holiness?’ 

‘I’m not at maximum capacity.’ Fear started to flood Georg’s body ‘You’re going to get hurt.’ 

‘Don’t worry I knew you weren’t. I can deal with a little pain.’ 

‘Can’t this wait ‘til morning at least?’ 

‘It has to be now. I’m going to The Club, come get me about 4. It’ll happen then and I’m going to need you there. As much as I want to protect them I really don’t want to die.’ 

A stiff nod, then the tears started to brim. ‘I’ll be there.’ Pause. ‘I love you.’ 

‘It’s ok, I know you do.’ His voice was teasing but his face was blank. 

In the chill of night, hiding their faces from both heaven and hell, they shared a brief kiss before the demon turned and walked back into the shadows from whence he came.


End file.
